HOGWARTS Express!
by malohipie
Summary: Whatever happened to Edward Cullen when he ran away from Bella and disappeared for a year? He boarded a train. Luna Lovegood's train. Well, Luna and everyone else. (One-shot, or maybe more if you like it!)
1. Chapter 1

"So you're telling me to run into a wall?" Edward looked forward, glaring at platform 9 ¾.

"I'm not telling you. I'm suggesting it. That is, if you'd really like to hide." Luna dreamily smiled at the tall, pale, and very handsome vampire.

It's a brick wall.

Edward tensed his jaw and rewound the events of the past few hours.

Great. The minute he lands in London he runs into this eerily beautiful girl. A year around Bella prepared him against humans that blocked thoughts. It didn't prepare him for this.

Luna Lovegood was skipping around the streets when she ran straight into him. Edward actually staggered back at the impact. No scent, no strength, and definitely no allure. She looked at him like he was just another ordinary guy.

"I'm Luna. You're not Cedric. Would you like a cloak?" were her first words.

"What the hell." was his first reply.

"Here." the petite gray eyed girl ignored his profanity, and gently offered him a cloak.

"This is George's. I'm sure he won't mind once he meets you!" Her gray eyes warningly glanced at the clouds. They were about to let the sun in.

That's how it all began.

Without another word Edward accepted the black cloak that she saved for this 'George Weasley.' He solemnly followed the hopping young mystery. Rather, he was dragged. Luna grabbed his hand to skip straight toward a crowded train station.

Did the plane somehow crash and he was dead? There's no way this little blonde girl with the milky gray eyes could drag around a vampire. Especially him.

It crashed. He's a goner. Why? She didn't have a scent. And she was kinda cute (he tried to deny that bit).

 _Or_ he survived. Against his own nature Edward decided to follow Luna; hoping the mysterious girl could direct him to a discreet place to hide. He hoped she would take him to a place with friends that probably didn't have a scent either. If leaving Bella for her own good made sense, then this plan was perfect.

Luna's light blonde curls happily bounced as she skipped ahead of him. The two hooded figures promptly arrived at a train station. No one noticed the cloaks. Edward figured this was probably European fashion.

Without another word Luna directed him to an abandoned area. She pointed her small hand toward the direction of a brick wall.

"Run. It's easier if you run, the first time around." the voice floated over him.

"Run where?"

"There!" Luna smiled as if it were an obvious answer.

Two things could happen. He could either break the wall down or the impact would break his face. That was ok. London wasn't too far from Italy and Edward wanted a clean way out. If he were decapitated by the Volturi this way at least Carlisle wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Edward you should really stop overthinking things. We'll miss the train." The soft voice broke through his thoughts. So this was what it was like to have your mind read. Edward looked down at the young witch.

"So you're telling me to run into a wall?" He repeated. Luna was already climbing onto his shoulders with her bag and wooden stick in her arms.

"I'd rather not miss the feast." She responded.

His golden eyes suddenly widened as he watched children of all ages run into the wall and disappear. Of course they did it so fast that no human eye could tell. Edward was more than just human; he was Turned. And the vampire was in desperate hiding.

So they ran.

Edward felt a tornado of wind as they penetrated the walls of platform 9 ¾. Some time between the non-impact and his daze Luna had managed to cover his face with the cloak.

"There's too many of us. I'd rather explain that you aren't who they believe you to be, one at a time." Luna gingerly released herself and landed on the ground.

What choice did Edward have? He silently followed Luna onto the red train full of humans that didn't have a scent.

The plane crashed. It probably decapitated him before it set itself on fire. And this Luna girl was an angel, for all her beauty and kindness.

Edward was convinced of these facts. He was definitely in heaven. Why? He felt human..for the very first time.

"HOGWARTS EXPRESS! Students all aboard!"

* * *

JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own all rights to this along with my vivid imagination. 


	2. You matter

The interior of the Hogwarts Express was magnificent. That was a mouthful, considering Edward spent nearly 100 years traveling the world with Carlisle. Egypt. France. The Bermuda Triangle. Everywhere. And finally: Forks, the place that held the greatest treasure.

But this train was a different kind of magnificent. Edward walked on the plush red carpet as he took in the views of flying parchment, quills, moving chocolate animals, and treats. Luna tried to purchase a 'blood pop' from this grey old hag with a trolley. No such luck, Edward grinned at the possibility of candy for a Cold One.

Many of the compartments were already closed but showed the shadows of children in robes, laughing and joking away until he passed by their cabins. Somehow Edward's coldness froze the compartment's windows. It stopped the laughter. It halted all movement.

Edward and Luna didn't make it far before they were greeted by red haired kid with a stick. The door flung open. Another dark haired boy with a scar quickly grabbed Luna into their compartment. Edward abruptly followed as he was glued to Luna's hand.

"Expecto patronum!" Ron yelled out as a wispy cloud of happiness ran straight through Edward. His golden eyes were blinded by a mental vision of a curly haired girl in a beautiful pink dress. The night of the Yule Ball played into Edward's eyes. The vision showed him some highschool prom with students dancing around in halloween costumes. Snowflakes came out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere. They announced two prom kings and one prom queen.

And then Edward froze at the sight of one of the prom kings. It was.. Him? It couldn't be. The obviously human version of himself happily escorted a Chinese girl who definitely wasn't Bella Swan. It wasn't him. It couldn't be. An announcer introduced the boy as Cedric Diggory, and the vision ended as abruptly as the patronus disappeared.

Edward caught on quick. It was wise of Luna to hide him in a cloak, especially since this "Cedric" boy seemed so popular.

You're correct. Cedric was quite popular, now he's a bit dead. Luna shot a thought into his head. Edward completely tensed as she smiled innocently up at him.

His own mind whirled around so many things at once. These people aren't humans, that was obvious enough. What wasn't obvious is how he got sucked into this mess? Who are these people, and who is Cedric, dead or alive? Most of all: how could they block their thoughts, and how could she could read into his mind? Edward looked straight ahead, expressionless, as his mind whirled through a tornado of questions.

"Occulomens" Luna's thoughts calmly replied, simply explaining it was a mental shield block. Edward wouldn't be able to register another word. He was suddenly too busy being attacked by more clouds. Ron kept flooding him with happy memories as wispy cloud after cloud flew right through him. Edward really didn't move. A small part of him enjoyed it. The clouds helped him envision a normal life of a human who probably wasn't human. Proms. Girl crushes. Parents with a billion siblings. Wait, a flying car?

"Expeeectooo..." Ron was beet red in the face from trying to defeat this blasted hooded mystery.

"Stop it Ron! That's not a dementor!" Hermione suddenly recognized the difference between dementors and cold beings. Although they wouldn't be studying it until their 7th year, Hermione read ahead in her Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Her chocolate brown eyes assessed him with fierce intelligence, unrelenting bravery, and a dash of fear.

Wise of her to be scared. Edward zeroed in on the girl; she was the one from Ron's vision. Every bit as pretty.

"Hermione's correct. He is not a dementor, and he is not our 'old' friend. But he's still a friend." Luna dreamily stepped between Harry's wand and Edward's hooded figure. The dark haired boy with a scar grabbed his own stick as it began to emit a strong energy. Edward couldn't quite place it. Where was it coming from? It felt like gravity was pushing Edward backward instead of down.

"Luna what do you mean?" Harry asked straightforward as he glared, wand at the ready. If this was another one of Voldemort's sick games he wasn't having it. Illusions. Death Eaters. Invasions of minds. A hybrid dementor was right up Voldemort's alley. Harry wouldn't be surprised if this whatever-he-is invaded poor Luna's mind, so she could deliver him to them.

Suddenly the silken voice answered all their questions, with one smooth movement.

"I mean no harm. My name is Edward. I'm from America. I was just passing though before Miss Luna invited me on this hidden train. I was hoping to get to my hotel." Edward was met with complete silence. Their eyes had turned into owls, with Ron's being the most circular.

"Hidden train? Ho...what? Does he even know where we're going?" Ron whispered more to himself. Edward heard Ron's whisper that was more of a panicked thought.

"I don't know if this train is heading to where I want to go. All I know is that I look a lot like your friend." It was now or never. Edward let the cloak slide off, revealing a very pale version of Cedric. "Cedric" was just as handsome as ever, that never changed. Every feature, his eyes, lips, jawline were perfectly identical. Except this "Cedric's" personality had _completely_ changed! The big reveal sent earthquakes through their small compartment.

"AHHH!" Ron flew back, grabbing Harry and Hermione with him. It was Cedric's ghost. Bloody hell what was Cedric thinking to come back?

Harry's jaw tensed as he stood up, clutching his wand even harder. This was absolutely not Cedric. He saw Cedric DIE and he had spent the last year convincing the Ministry of Magic and everyone else that he wasn't daft over it. Cedric's gone.

"Who- what are you?" Hermione was the only one to regain her wits. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions. At least, not right away. A vampire with such control was completely baffling. Luna, the wispy Ravenclaw, answered her question with the same direct wit.

"He's a vampire. A Cold One. That's what they call themselves in the States." Luna replied.

"She's correct." Edward curtly responded.

More silence until Ron once again broke through. His red cheeks directed themselves toward the gray eyed girl. He gawked at her and he slapped his hand on his forehead. "Luna what were you thinking bringing a bloody polyjuiced Cedric on our train?!" Ron panicked.

"He needed help." Luna simply smiled.

"We have to hide him." Hermione was thinking fast. If their own response was any indication of Edward's reception, then it was obvious Edward would not receive a Hogwart's cordial welcome.

Edward listened to the two bicker, in mild amusement.

"Hide him?! We're the ones who need to hide!"

"No,Ron. Look at his eyes."

"No Hermione!" Ron shut his eyes.

"Honestly Ronald they're gold! He probably feeds on animals!"

"I prefer the word hunt." Edward's velvet voice suddenly interrupted

"Er, Right." The girl with the curls blushed. Hermione's own voice echoed into Edward as he suddenly felt a drowning pressure in his head. As if Cold Ones could breathe, but he was completely overwhelmed. Edward found himself struggling against a weight he couldn't identify. Harry continued to cast a llegilimens spell and quickly scanned through his mind.

"Leave." Was all Harry could say, he fell back hard, breathing and in a cold sweat. This Edward Mason really wasn't Cedric. Hermione huffed in exasperation.

"Harry. This train stops for no one! We can't just chuck him away." she interrupted

"He's indestructible so yes we can." Ron started the Golden Trio's bickering. They all ignored Luna and Edward's presence as they decided over his fate. Luna seemed accustomed to their dynamics and resigned herself to appreciating the view. In a few short minutes Ron huffed and glared outside the window as Harry quietly took his seat, angrily ignoring Edward's presence.

Hermione was always right. Always. It was decided they'd let Edward stay- at least for the duration of the ride. After an awkward silence, Hermione reached into an impossibly small beaded bag and pulled out an impossibly large book. Without preamble she handed Edward a copy of Hogwarts: A History.

He flipped through the book in less than a minute. Edward was completely versed in the Wizarding world by the time Ron could let out another sulky huff. Edward glanced at Harry Potter with a new pair of eyes. Edward could definitely understand why he wanted him to leave. Harry had went through enough. No, Harry was going through enough with this Voldemort on his tail. He didn't need someone like Edward mocking the presence of his dead friend.

Edward quietly sat on the corner of the compartment, having nothing else to say. Hermione opened her mouth, shut it, and opened it once more to speak.

"Mr. Cullen. You must know that you aren't allowed on school grounds. You'll have to stay in the Forest until we can figure out a proper way to get you home" Hermione gently offered.

That's the thing. Edward no longer had a home. Sure they can drop him off at this Forbidden Forest or choose to escort him back to London. Nothing really mattered.

"You matter." Luna gazed up at him, still holding his hand.


End file.
